Tiger
"I suggest you don't take long to consider coming here. There's only so many fingers to work with." - Tiger About Specializing in sniping, Tiger is Panther's brother and one of the mercs. Due to the constant danger of mercenary life, he developed PTSD as well as alcoholism. After Panther's death, he also develops depression, as well as suicidal thoughts. Tiger also kicked Router out of the base and, in a grievous rage, killed all of Panther's living weapons. He blames Router for Panther's death as the mission to Fazbear's was supposed to be 'easy'. Pre-Tiger Before becoming Tiger, Darwin Michaels was the oldest of four siblings. He understood there was something wrong with the youngest, Sydney (Panther) and the way he solved problems. After noticing this, he became his brother's 'keeper' in a way, becoming protective and helping him in any way he could. He took this role unhealthily seriously, to the point of sacrificing his dream of having a family in the future to pursue Sydney after finding out he had murdered several children during the Fredbear Murders. Life as a Mercenary When Sydney had murdered 11 children in the Fredbear's Murders, Darwin fled with him. They were hidden by some people who took pity on them, then they both went into hiding, and Darwin began to try and figure out a way to make things right. He took the codename Tiger, hoping that the strength and size of a tiger would help inspire him to become stronger and protect his brother better. After training for muscle mass, he hit a second growth spurt and became taller than Panther, standing at 6'6". When Panther had gotten seriously hurt on a mission and the medic attending him had nearly botched the surgery, Tiger developed PTSD. His main trigger is the scent of hospital cleaners and body odour mixed together. As well as this, he also has tremors and throws up, and has nightmares of botched surgeries or autopsies whilst still alive. Death From what we know, we can assume Tiger dies on Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria property, as he is bound to an endoskeleton in Parts and Service as a spirit. He is the only merc to pass on to the afterlife after being released by the Influence. Trivia *The three claw marks on his right cheek are from a fight he got into with a woman who slapped him with a bagh nakh. Tiger luckily caught the glint of the metal just in time to dodge the full brunt of the swipe, but the scars still remain. *The scar over his eye was from a knife fight. Panther took him to one of the best specialists possible in order to save his sight, and he only ended up slightly weaker in his left eye. *His favourite alcohol is Guinness beer, and his least favourite is Russian vodka 180 proof. *Tiger is a bookworm and likes to hide away whilst he reads. His favourite book is The Cat Who Could Read Backwards. *His favorite animal is a ferret. One of Tiger's dreams had been to own four ferrets, named Itsy, Bitsy, Bitty, and Bob. Category:Characters Category:Support Category:Mercenaries